


Grin-And-Bare-It

by emotional_heathen



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Suicide Squad (2016)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Tattoo Parlor, Batman (AU), Bonding Over Tattoos, F/M, Fluff, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Jarley - Freeform, Joker and Harley “healthy” Relationship, Joker loves Harley, Love, Romance, Suicide Attempt, Suicide Squad, Suicide Squad (AU), Tattoos, True Love, past abusive relationships
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-20
Updated: 2018-07-14
Packaged: 2019-01-20 05:56:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 15,196
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12426402
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emotional_heathen/pseuds/emotional_heathen
Summary: When a bubbly blonde with a troubled past enters Joker’s tattoo parlour, he starts to feel something he hasn’t felt in years.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys this is my second work, um well enjoy ! 
> 
> ~Heathen

The tattoo parlour was loud and bright. The neon side outside displayed "Grin and Bare It" the name of the establishment. Music blared through the speakers as the two girls entered. One stood tall and confident. Her hair was a vibrant red which reached her waist. One side was shaved reviling an ivy tattoo which ran behind her ear down her neck and around her arm, to her wrist. She was dressed in a rich green skater skirt with a white shirt which read "save our forest", on her feet a pair of brown sandals which wrapped up her legs. 

"Ivy! Good ta see ya again!" The man behind the counter was at least 6 foot and dark skinned. His body was covered in tattoos and he wore a red shirt which displayed "Deadshot" across it. 

"Hey Floyd it's good to be back but I'm not here for me ." 

Floyd raised his eyebrows as Ivy turned and gestured behind her. There stood a girl. She was much shorter then Ivy and would probably only reach Floyds mid chest. She too wore a skater skirt though hers was a light bubble gum pink and a long sleeve baby blue shirt which read "doll" across it in white. Her light blonde hair was in two pigtales. Her legs where covered in fishnet stockings and she had one blue and one pink converse high top on. 

Floyds eyes moved to her face, she had a baby doll face and looked like a child. Soft lips, pale skin and two of the brightest baby blues he had ever seen. 

"She got ID, she doesn't look old enough to be here." He said this with a light smile , but honestly she didn't look a day over 16. 

Ivy turned and lightly pushed the girl towards the counter. She stood on her tippy toes as she passed him her ID. Her picture beamed back at him reading her birth date along side it. Doing the maths he worked out she was 19. 

"You sure this isn't fake?" 

"Positive." 

It was the first time she had spoken and she sounded as young as she looked. Looking over the blondes head Floyd addressed Ivy. 

"You know we don't usually take walk ins, but I'll let ya. Only thing is the only artist available is J and I know how much you can't stand him. Even though he's our best artist." 

Ivy let out a groan and threw her head back. She was about to say something when the blonde piped up.

"That's okay, I'll take whatever I can get." 

Looking between the two girls Floyd nodded before he replied. 

"Just take a seat and I'll go get him."

The short blonde nodded and sat down on one of the plush purple seats. Ivy sulked down beside her. Turning to her friend Ivy began to warn her.

"Now J's a bit crude, but Floyds right he is one of the best artists." Ivy’s voice was soft and caring , as she traced soothing patterns along the small girls shoulder.

"I don't care if he's crude Red I need this gone." 

"I know, flower I know."

•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

Floyd pushed the door open as he entered the parlours break room. The room itself was quite large and hosted a pool table along side a pin ball machine. It also held a fridge and cupboard both filed. Multiple coloured lounges littered the room and upon a neon green lounge sat J. He was decorated in tattoos which covered his body, he also had neon green hair the same as the lounge he was currently perched on , his hair was long in the middle and shaved shorter at the sides. He wore a purple tank top which read "Joker" the same bright colour and black shorts. 

"Hey man, I know we don't usually take walk ins but Ivy's here and she's got this little doll with her who's desperate for a tattoo. It's her first so it probably won't be a massive job and she deserves a good start. "

Rolling his neck J let out a groan. 

"Fine only cause I can do a kick ass tattoo and piss off the plant." 

Floyd shrugged.

"Fair enough I'll set em up for ya."  
Floyd went to walk out the door but turned back to J last minuet. 

"She's a sweet kid go easy on her."

"Yeah yeah." 

Raising his tattooed hand which displayed a smile over his mouth. His laugh followed Floyd as he walked out.

•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

Walking back out the the main room Floyd greeted the two girls. 

"Alright J's down so if you's will just follow me." 

The blonde jumped up and rushed over smiling slightly, followed by a hesitant Ivy. Floyd opened the door and gestured for the blonde to go in and sit down she complied quickly. 

"J'll be in in a minuet to discuss your tattoo." 

Ivy tapped Floyd on the shoulder and gestured away.

"Harls I'll come in in a sec okay, I need to talk to Floyd."

The girl simply nodded at Ivy as Floyd shut the door.

"I'm going to talk to J before he goes in." Ivy hissed the words out through clenched teeth. 

"Talk to me about what."

"Speak of the devil." 

Ivy's eyes did a dramatic roll as she turned to face J. He stood a head taller then her and taller then Floyd, but she wasn't intimidated. Standing at her full height she looked J dead in the eyes.

"Listen here, I don't care if your nicknames Joker you are not to make any jokes about Harleen. Okay. She's been through a lot for someone her age and she doesn't deserve to be talked down to by you! Ya hear me J. Don't treat her like shit, cause that's all guys do to her!" 

J stood looking a little taken a back at Ivy's sudden rant but he quickly replaced it with a smirk. 

"With a name like Harleen she must be in her late 50's. Did you bring your granny Plant ?" His voice was teasing and light , he didn’t expect to get an answer but he did. 

"I'm not in my 50's, but I know it's a horrible name, probably was my granny's.. I wouldn't know though."

Everyone's head snapped around to look at the small blonde who had some how opened the door and moved out into the hallway, without anyone noticing. She stepped out from behind Ivy so J could see her.

She's so tiny, he thought as he looked at her standing between Ivy and Floyd. He took in her appearance and was shocked by how young she truly looked.

"You sure she's legal?" J stated looking at Ivy.

He heard a little huff and his gaze filtered back to Harleen, who held out her wallet. He reached out and took it from her small hands, his fingers brushed with hers and he nearly jumped from the electricity. He flinched away and looked down at her ID. Tossing the wallet back to her he grumbled under his breath. 

"Fair enough, lets go."

Harleen turned on her heel, her skirt flaring out and stomped back into the room.

That's adorable, J thought. But he quickly shook the thoughts from his head. He never found any one adorable. On the odd occasion he'd flirt with a girl it'd be because she was smoking hot and honestly slutty. 

Following the blonde bombshell back into the room he sat across from her and Ivy. 

"Soooo I hear it's your first tattoo I'm guessing you want something small and corny like love"

"No."

J's eyes snapped up when she interrupted him. She was digging around in her purse until she pulled out a piece of paper , unfolding it carefully. Her small body leaned across the table giving J a wonderfull view. Grabbing it J leant back in his seat and studied the drawing. It was a beautiful harlequin diamond pattern which ulternated between red and blue , big diamonds and a series of little diamonds making up a big one. It was simple but beautiful. 

"Who drew this up for ya? It's a pretty good design toots."

He heard a light giggle which honestly was one of the most blissful sounds he had ever heard. His emerald eyes snapped up to meet her blue ones as she tried to contain her giggle. A light blush spread across her cheeks as she looked up at him through her lashes.

"I did."

"No way ! A pretty princess like you can draw?!" 

She let out another squeal and squirmed in her seat, which had J himself breaking out into a smile. Until he heard Ivy cough. He replaced his smile with a grimace as he looked at Ivy.

"Oh I forgot you where here weed what is it."

"Do you tattoo over scars." Ivy’s voice was barely a whisper.

J raised an eyebrow at Ivy.

"What do you mean..?"


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wow guys I actually updated on time! This chapter is a bit of a slow burn but I don’t wanna rush the plot.
> 
> ~Heathen

Ivy gazed over at Harleen, and J turned his attention to the blonde once again. It appeared as if she had shrunk in size. Her small body had curled up against the corner of the lounge and she refused to look up. Ivy reached across slowly and gently took ahold of Harleen’s hand. Pulling her arm towards J , Ivy rolled the younger girls sleeve up and all J could do was sit there stunned.

Her arm was littered with thin white scars from her elbow down. They all spread across her arm but there was one long one which sliced directly from her wrist to her elbow in a straight line. J’s eyes lifted back up to the girl who looked like a scared child. What had happened to this girl? Leaning across the table he gently took ahold of her arm, his eyes studying the scars as he gently ran his fingers over her palm in a soothing manner. Harleen's eye flew up to meet his, unshead tears sat in the corners of her eyes. Her baby blues stared into his very soul, displaying a look of embarrassment and shame.

"It's nothing a little ink won't fix doll, I'll help make it better." Leaning back he let go of her hand, he feared if he held on to long he'd get attached.

Harleen's eyes never left his as Ivy interrupted.

"Well cost isn't an issue but needles are so it's probably going to take a couple of sessions."

J’s dark eyes moved back to Ivy. "That's all good. You want to do outline today and if you’re uncomfortable with anything you just let me know and I’ll stop. If you happy and comfortable with everything at the end I'll pencil you in for your next session?”

Smiling shyly Harleen nodded her head. "Yeah."

Pushing back from the desk J stood up and walked around it towards Harleen. He lent down before her and offered his hand, pulling her to stand gently. Pushing past Ivy, J led Harleen to the session room, directing her to one of the chairs. He bowed at the waist, gesturing to the chair.

"My lady."

Harleen let out a small giggle as she sat down, relaxing back into the chair. Ivy moved to sit beside her holding her other hand. J sat down on her other side with the template sheet. Holding her wrist lightly he let himself get lost for a moment as drew lazy patterns across her skin before he carefully placed the template upon her. Pushing down gently befor he smoothed it out. Pulling the sheet away Harleen gasped, J's eyes shot up to see if he'd hurt her but her eyes were filled with hope. He studied her as she studied the base of the tattoo. Her eyes flickered up to his and she smiled.

"I'm sorry." She whispered. "It's just ... it's going to be so beautiful."

Leaning down closer to Harleen , J whispered so only she could hear.

"Just like you."

Harleen's eye lit up as she let out a giggle. Sitting back J picked up the needle and dipped it into the ink, before adjusting his chair positioning himself to start tattooing. Harleen flinched slightly at the needle but Ivy began to whisper to the blonde encouraging her. J started the line work, the needle gliding over her skin. He kept looking up to make sure she was okay. Her bright eyes were glassy but she wasn't flinching so he took it as a good sign.

•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

The sun was setting when J finished the outline. Sitting back in his chair he cracked he neck before he switched off the machine. Harleen finally opened her eyes and looked first at J with a look of pure hope, then down at her arm. She let out a delighted squeal and began to jump up and down in her seat. J smiled at her and was shocked when she turned and flung herself at him wrapping her untattooed arm around his neck, burying her face into his shoulder.

"Thank you ! Thank you ! Thank you!" She squealed again as she wiggled in his arms.  
J simply sat there, to shocked to react but she didn't seem to mind. He had only done the outline and it had already seem to boost her happiness. Just as he moved his arms to circle her petite waist, she pulled back standing on her own. Her cheeks were flushed as she bit her lip her eyes landing on the floor.

"Sorry about that..."

J was about to respond when Ivy shoved past him. Taking Harleen in her arms.

"Oh baby it looks so good!" She continued to ohh and ahh over Harleen and J found it annoying him. He liked the attention she had given him. How she acted as if he could fix everything.

•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

A couple of minutes later J had wrapped Harleen's wrist, while the blonde babbled away to her friend. Once he tied off the bandage he leant forward and placed a gentle kiss to her wrist while Ivy's back was turned. Looking up he noticed Harleen's bright eyes sparkle.

Yet again Ivy ruined the moment.

"So Floyd and I have penciled you to come in this Friday Harls is that okay ..?"

"Yeah Red that's perfect."

As the pigtaled girl stood up , so did J which caused a giggle to grace the her lips.

"Could I give you another hug.. I'm just so thankful." Her eyes were looking anywhere but him and the blush covered her cute little cheeks again.

Without replying J bent down and scooped her up in his arms spinning her around. Her laughter echoed through out the room. It was the first time he'd heard her do a full belly laugh and he decided then that it was the most precious sound. Setting her on her feet Harleen beamed up at him showing her perfect white teeth before she whispered.

"Thank you."

"You're welcome toots."

She looked as if she was about to say something else but Ivy grabbed her arm.

"We’ll see you Friday Joker."

"I'm counting on it plant. "

With a sneer Ivy tugged Harleen out of the shop, but before she was out the door Harleen called out behind her with a cheerful wave.

"Bye !"

J laughed at her and waved.

•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

The days pasted slow for J as he waited for Harleen to come in again. He honestly couldn't stop thinking about her. Wether it was her giggle or her rosie red cheeks, he just couldn’t get her out of his head. She was simply beautiful. He never thought of girls as beautiful but Harleen was, although her name didn't seem to suit her at all.

"Harleen, Harl, Harley!" Throwing his head back J began to laugh. He only realised he had said it out loud when the guy he was tattooing answered him.

"You alright man?"

Smiling a wicked smile J replied.

"Never better."


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys ! Wow look at me keeping to my upload schedule. . . That’s a first. Hope you all enjoy the chapter and sorry that my stories a bit of a slow burn !
> 
> ~Heathen

When Friday finally rolled around J found he was anxious. What if the plant had poisoned Harley’s sweet mind with stories of how much of a dick he was? What if she wasn't her bubbly self and he couldn’t make her smile? He was awoken from his thoughts when he heard Boomer’s voice echoing through the shop from the front counter. 

"Sweet heart how bout you and me geta drink sometime huh? I can even give ya discounted tattoos."

J's head perked up when he heard a raspy yet familiar voice reply.

"No really I'm fine thanks, could you please just show me where J is .."

He pushed violently away from his desk and scrambled to his feet.

"C'mon doll face, one date with me and I'll show you how nice it is to have a big strong man in your life.." Boomer’s voice was mocking.

"That's enough Boomer." J’s voice was dark as he stepped into the room. He smoothed his emerald hair back trying to look calm and cool to impress Harley, but his smile faulted when he laid eyes on her. 

Her hair was up in two messy buns which looked just as cute as the two pigtales. What caused his smile to falter was the dark bags under her eyes. It looked as if she hadn't slept since he saw her last. She wore a jumper which was a size too big with "bombshell" written across her chest. Skinny jeans covered her legs with tares in them. Her eyes flickered up and a small smile spread onto her lips when she saw him. 

J stepped further into the room and proceed to swing his arm around Harley's shoulders pulling her into his side, earning a little squeal from the blonde. Growling he turned and addressed Boomer.

"You're not annoying my favourite client now are you Kangarool?"

"Narh course not J, course not sorry bout that boss." Boomer seemed to sink in on himself as he quickly found something to do behind the counter. 

Squeezing Harleen's shoulder J led her back towards to tattooing chairs. 

"I'm your favourite client? " Her voice was scratchy as if she had been swallowing nails. 

Looking down at her he noticed a faint bruise peeking up from under the collar of her jumper. He must have had a look on his face because Harley reached up to pull the hood around her neck. J tried to quickly back peddle. 

"Harley I didn't...."

"What did you call me?" Her voice was scratchy but there was curiosity buried in it

"Harley... is that not okay.." He stumbled over his own words, which shocked him. He never had an issue with talking to girls, but Harley oh god when it came to Harley. 

"No it's ... it's nice I like it. "  
She smiled up at him showing all her teeth, then ducked out from under his arm and climbed into the chair.

J frowned at the sudden loss of warmth at his side but brushed it off quickly, sitting down in his chair. Harley tried to push her sleeve up but it wouldn't go up and stay up, the extra fabric from the extra large sleeves continued to slip down her arms. Letting out a frustrated moan she looked across at J.

"Guess you’re going to have to take it off sweetheart, it doesn't seem to want to cooperate." Adding a light laugh J stopped what he was doing to focus on Harley. Her bottom lip wobbled as she looked embarrassed. 

"Promise you won't laugh." Her voice broke with embarrassment as her cheeks began to redden.

Raising his eyebrow a confused expression passed over J’s face. "Harley what would there be to laugh about?"

Grabbing the bottom of her jumper Harley pulled it up over her head, her black t-shirt rode up exposing her stomach and to J's disgust more bruises. When she finally got the jumper off she rushed to pull her shirt back in place, J's eye landed back on her face and he noticed a thick purple bruise shaped like a hand print wrapped around her neck. He felt physically sick. Who could do such a thing to such a small defenceless girl. Harley notice J's look, it caused her to shivered.

"I can try and cover it up if you think it's gross.." 

J stiffened and looked at her.

"Don't ever hide from me okay Harley, you shouldn't have to go through whatever it is your going through. Okay. If you ever need someone sorted out just call, I won't hesitate to bash someone's brains in."

Harley blinked a couple of times looking up at the artist. He came across as tall and intimidating to anyone but to her he was beautiful. His tattooed body hosted many images which made him stand out in a crowd, his bright hair and purple jeans eye catching to say the least. Tears began to trail down her face. 

"Thank you." It was a murmur as her voice cracked. 

J reached up to carefully wipe her tears away. Her lip trembled as she locked her eyes with his. Making sure all her tears were gone J pushed her gently so she rested back into the chair. Turning on the tattoo gun he rubbed up and down her arm soothingly. They sat in silence for awhile the quiet hum of the gun being the only sound. Leaning forward to get a better angle a lock of J's green hair fell forward onto his face. Before he could fix it himself he felt Harley's small fingers gently brushed the lock back gliding over his forehead. His eyes searched hers as she pulled back and blushed. 

••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

It was around 3:00 PM when the next stage of the tattoo was finished. All of the red diamonds had all been filled in. Carefully wrapping the tattoo up again , J started the conversation. 

"So what does Miss Harley do when she's not getting tattoos? You still in school kid ? "

A pained giggle escaped her throat.

"Narh I had to drop out . . . . couldn't afford it. I work at the Record shop down the road."

"Really?" 

"Yeah." Her voice was skeptical , letting her embarrassment slip through. 

"Ahhhh maybe I'll have to stop in sometime."

"That'd be great!" Her voice cut out half way but he could see the excitement on her face.

She looked down and her smile nearly split her face in two.

"You're a miracle worker J."

"Jack."

"What?" He smiled at her confusion. Her eyes seemed to sparkle with curiosity. 

Shrugging J tried to play it off as not a big deal. "My full name is Jack, I just felt like you should known."

"Can I hug you again?"

J stood up and opened his arms, just as Harley flung herself at him. Standing on her tiptoes she wrapped both her arms around his neck as his arms encased her waist. Her warm breath on his neck gave him shivers as his arms tightened . Pulling back Harley rubbed her arm as she rocked back and forth on the spot. 

"So when can I come in next?" Her cheeks were tinted red as she refused to meet his eyes. 

"Come out front and I'll book you in."

He took her hand in his as they walked out to the front room. Scrolling through the computer bookings , J found the next availability.

"So next Monday ?" 

"Yeah that's good."

As they locked eyes again the door chimed, quickly pulling them from their day dreams.

"Harley !"

They both turned in time to see Ivy grab Harley in her arms, crushing the blonde into her chest.

"Crane called and he said you'd come into work with bruises and he's worried about you! What happened! Did Ricky show up again! Harley did he hit you again? Harley tell me. " 

J's head snapped to look at pale blonde. Fresh tears had started trailing down her face. Growling J tensed his shoulders. He had just managed to get her smiling again as now Ivy was ruining it. Harley’s lip trembled as she tried to push Ivy towards the door.

"I don't want to talk about it here Red can we please go." Her voice was breaking again as her eyes looked everywhere but Jack. 

"Why's your voice like that flower? Harley show me your throat , did he try and grab you again?" 

Ivy desperately pulled at Harley's collar, frantically trying to see the damage, but the smaller girl shoved her away. 

"I SAID I DONT WANT TO TALK ABOUT IT HERE !" 

The parlour went quiet as everyone's eyes fell on Harley. Her face was flushed as tears poured down her red cheeks. She looked desperately around the room her eyes finally landing on Jack’s.

"I'm sorry."

With that she dashed out the door, followed closely by Ivy then J. It was raining outside by this point and it was hard to see. J searched frantically calling her name into the rain but no reply. Running a hand through his now soaked hair he swore once more to the sky before he began to trudge back to the parlour. Everyone was cleaning when he returned but their eyes all landed on him when he entered. He stormed into his work room and picked up the closets thing to him, a glass skull, and hurled it at the wall. He ripped paper, smashed glass and threw his lamp. The gang stood outside his door waiting for him the calm. After around half an hour later J stormed out of the shop


	4. Chapter 4

Monday came around quicker then Jack thought it could. He sat at the front desk waiting. As the hours ticked by he got angrier and angrier, but not at Harley, at whatever was happening in her life. When it ticked round to close Harley still hadn't shown up. Jack had given up hope when a flustered Ivy barged through the door.

She pushed open the door and stormed in approaching the counter. Jack let out a growl as he watched her.

"What do you want plant." His voice was deep and demanding.

Ivy shot him a furious look. Her hair was frazzled and it looked as if she had pulled on the first clothes she could find, her jeans were worn and covered in paint smears and her top was baggy, white and clearly hadn’t been ironed. It looked so unlike her regular pristine image. Slamming her palms on the desk Ivy let out her own growl.

"I'm here to rearrange Harleen's tattoo appointments."

Jack sat up straighter in his seat. Leaning forward his eyes locked with Ivy’s.

"Where is she."

"None of your business.” Pamela spat back.

Standing up behind the counter J proceeded to push the contents of the bench to the floor.

"WHERE IS SHE!" His voice was a roar as the other artist began to peek into the front room to catch a glimpse of what had made their boss so angry.

Ivy stepped back looking up at J, his sudden outburst startled her but she quickly regained her pissed expression. 

"She didn't want me to tell you! She doesn't want you to think she's weak! She doesn’t want to drag you into this shit!"

J's gazed softened as he thought of the blonde desperately trying to hide what was happening from him, purely to seem brave and confident in front of him. His anger slowly drained as he ask again in a quieter voice, almost pleading.

"Where is she Ivy."

She shuffled awkwardly back and forth, her mouth opened and closed like a fish out of water. On one hand she wanted to tell him, Harley needed someone like Jack in her life. A positive male role model. Sighing Ivy gave in.

"Promise you won't over react, she's got enough on her plate."

"I won't." 

Both their voices were calmer now but they both stood tense. Ivy's gaze flew to the door then back to J before she whispered.

"She's in hospital."

"WHAT !"

Picking up the vase with red roses he tossed them at the wall, causing glass to shatter everywhere. J’s breath picked up as he clenched his fists.

"Why?" His voice was quieter now and Pamela deemed it safe to answer.

"She has this old boyfriend, well I wouldn't call him that he never treated her right. Anyway he's been tryna get her back, following her around and yeah. The bruise on her neck last week they were from him. He got ahold of her last night when she was walking home from work. She in the hospital now and he's in police custody. "

Jack turned around and yanked one of the lockers open. Pulling his helmet and bike jacket he began to walk around the bench to Ivy.

"Take me to her." It wasn’t a question it was a demand.

Ivy ran a hand through her hair and let out a huff.

"J she wouldn't want you to see her it's pretty bad."

"I don't care Pam take me."

Ivy stood still for a moment before she nodded . J followed her out the door. 

"I'll follow you on my motor bike."

"Okay."

Trudging around the back Jack pulled on his leather jacket, it was black with Joker embroidered across the back in green and gold. He pulled his motor bike around it was a sleek black with neon stripes running down the sides. Kicking it into gear he finished pulling his helmet on as he road out to Ivy. As he followed her to the hospital his brain was constantly ticking.

I should've checked up on her, I should've asked what was wrong. I should've given her my number. Stupid Jack, you're so fucking stupid. 

After what felt like a life time they pulled into the hospital parking and J felt physically sick. He hated hospitals, hated them, they reminded him of death and death wasn’t funny it wasn’t a joke like the rest of world. Shaking the thoughts from his head he parked next to Ivy. She climbed out of her green mini and reached in the back pulling out a pink over night bag covered in Disney princesses.

"Cute bag Pammy , it suits you." Jack’s voice was light but Ivy could sense the stress behind. She had known Joker for quiet a few years , the one thing she had learnt was he couldn’t take anything serious. As soon as the harsh realities of the world came to light he would instantly joke around.

She rolled her eyes in response. 

"Haha you're funny jackass. No it's Harley's bag it's got some of her stuff in it."

J's eyebrows went up and he chose not to question her anymore. The odd pair walked side by side into the hospital, receiving constant sideways glances and tight smiles. After multiple twists and turns they came to a quiet ward where the walls were bland and sterile. J's shoulders stiffened as he walked, it was beginning to settle in on him as Ivy's pace slowed. The pair stopped in front of a light blue door which read Harleen Francis Quinzel, and Jack thought his heart would explode. As Ivy reached for the handle the door opened reviling a nurse. She as tall with shoulder length chestnut hair and probably in her mid 30’s. She smiled sadly at Ivy before her gaze filtered to Jack her smile faulted as she looked him up and down. 

"He's a friend." Ivy’s calm voice broke the tension. The nurse nodded but barley contained her filthy look towards Jack, before she faced Ivy again. 

"She's asleep at the moment." She said. "She should be awake soon though she's been out for a few hours. Visiting hours close at 8 but a family member is welcome to stay over night with her."

"She doesn't have any family that would do that for her." Ivy’s voice was bitter.

The red head’s statement confused Jack. Shouldn't there be a mother here looking after her little girl? Shouldn't there be a sister who adores her? A father who wants to protect his princess? Or a big brother whose ready to bash the shit out of the guy who did this ?

"Her mother is a druggy and her fathers an abusive shit."

The nurse looked taken aback at Ivy's boldness but nodded her head. Giving Jack one more hesitant glare she stepped away from the door. He normally would have snarled at her, matched his attitude to his appearance but he was too lost in his own thoughts. How could such awful sounding people raise such a beautiful, delicate, little doll? He came back to reality when Ivy pushed the door open and he followed in step behind her. The room was small and dull, the pale blue curtains were closed and the only light came from a small clown nightlight plugged into the wall. Ivy switched the rooms ceiling light on but the blonde didn't wake. Moving beside the bed Ivy collapsed into one of the plush chairs. As she step out of his view Jack laid eyes on the little girl. 

Her hair was a mess , it tangled and curled around her head like a golden halo. She was so tiny compared to big hospital bed which seemed to swallow her whole. Her arms were a tangle of wires all hooked to her wrists. Purple and black decorated her arms as his eyes followed the bruised trail along her neck until his eyes settled on her face. One eye was slightly swollen and slowly turning black and one of her pale cheeks was a dull purple, there was a cut that ran through her eyebrow and continued up her forehead. Not to mention the countless bruises and small cuts that littered her body.

He let out a breath he didn't know he was holding as he set his helmet down beside the hospital bed. Grabbing a chair he pulled it closer to Harley's side before he sat down next to her, brushing his hair back with an anxious hand. They sat like that for a while the three of them in silence, nothing but the dull ticking of the clock to break it. Harley moved slightly after an hour of silence and Jack nearly jumped a foot. She twisted in her sleep letting out a whimper and her hand dangled over the side of the bed towards Jack. Mumbling nonsense words which he could only make out as 'teddy bear'. She shuffled again before settling. Ivy stood soon after stretching her back with a crack.

"Would you like a coffee Joker?" 

Eyes never leaving Harley he replied. 

"Yeah, black, no sugar. Thanks."

Ivy nodded before she left the room she lent down and placed a light kiss to Harley's forehead, causing the blonde to stir and move again. 

Leaving the room she shut the door quietly behind her. Looking at the door for a second to make sure the fiery red head, plant lover was gone J reached across and laced his fingers with Harley's, rubbing his thumb over her fragile knuckles. He flinched when Harley rolled onto her side to face him, moaning in discomfort.

"Shhh Harls it's okay, he can't hurt you."

Even in her sleep she had the most beautiful smile. Squirming closer she pulled his hand to her chest. He could feel the steady beating of her heart as she held his arm flush against her chest.

Jack smiled down at her. She was adorable but he really wished they were in his bed, not in a hospital. If only he had been there, if only he had known, he would not hesitate to bash the shit out of the Ricky character. After all it wasn’t like Jack hadn’t been to jail before, and he’d do it again in a heart beat for her. He was distracted from his day dream when he heard a small voice.

"Jack?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HI GUYS PLEASE READDDDD!!!!!  
> Okay sorry about that but now that I have y’all attention I’ve have a serious mature question..... do y’all want smut in this book or would you like me to keep it PG. please comment below and thank you for reading !!  
> ~Heathen


	5. Chapter 5

Looking down his dusty green eyes met baby blues. She looked up at him with a look of pure confusion, her forehead wrinkled in thought. Carefully she pushed herself up to sit but the sudden pounding in her skull cause Harley to gasp in pain and let go of Jacks hand to grab her head, eyes squinting shut. 

J’s heart rate picked up as he leant forward and lightly pushed on Harleen’s shoulder so that she laid back down in the scratchy hospital blankets. Cheeks flushed with embarrassment, she gazed up at him through her curtain of blonde curls.

"What are you doing here?" Her voice was scratchy like it had been the other day. 

Jack was about to reply when her blood shot eyes opened in alarm. Harley sat bolt up right ignoring the pain in her head, the heart rate monitor spiked as her breathing increased.

"Where's Ricky?!" Voice raised in panic her eyes scanned the room, one hand came up and began scratch at her arms. Breaths short and rushed as she began to try and climb out of the hospital bed, muttering frantically words J couldn’t understand. Jack didn't know what to do. He'd never seen the small girl so frantic. Leaning forward he began to gently rub her back, an action his mother once did to bring him comfort many years ago. His other hand gently lace his fingers with Harley's. Her eyes were still wide but she had stopped trying to escape the bed. Leaning into his touch Harleen's eyes fluttered shut once again.

"Ricky's in police custody." Jack’s voice was quiet and soothing. It sounded so different to his natural gruffness. His eyes never left the shaking girl as she tried to calm her breathing. 

"Why didn't you tell me doll?" His voice was light he didn’t want her to think he was accusing her of anything.

She answered with barely a whisper. "You're my tattoo artist . . . . I didn't need to drag you into this."

Her words cut deep. He knew in reality there was no real reason for him to be there beside the little girl, but his empty heart wanted to protect her. He didn't want her to have to experience pain in her life, he wanted her to always smile. After her tattoo was finished Jack honestly didn't know if he would have ever seen her again, but he decided in that moment, when her tearful eyes meet his, he wasn't going to leave her side wether she liked it or not. 

Gently running his fingers through her tangle of golden locks, J watched her come down. Harleen’s shoulders sagged as she wriggled about the bed trying to find comfort.

"I told you to call me if you needed anyone sorted out Harl. I know I'm your artist but I'm your friend too."

Her cheeks reddened at his confession.

"I don't have many friends." She sounded like a child caught in a lie.

"Well baby you've got one now."

She giggled when he called her baby. He watched as her eyes lit up but the sparkle quickly dulled when the rooms door was pushed open. 

Ivy ran into the room placing the two coffees on the small portable table before throwing herself at Harley, causing Jack's hand to be ripped from the small blondes frail grip. The red head’s arms encircled Harley as she began to fuss over the bubbly blonde.

"Baby why didn't you tell me he was after you?" Ivy questioned frantically running her hands over Harleen’s face taking in all of the bruising and small cuts.

J's knuckles cracked when Ivy called Harley baby. He felt a sudden urge to correct Pam, tell her to call Harley something else other then the word 'baby' was his to call Harley and his alone but he stopped himself. 

"I didn't want to worry you Red. He promised he wouldn't hurt me again." Harley’s voice was small, making her not only look but sound half her age.

"How many times has he said that Harleen Francis Quinzel ! How many times have you accepted his apologies when they're empty?!" Ivy scolded.

"I didn't plan to see him last night Red I was walking home from work." Her voice was raising as she cheeks lost what little colour they had gained.

Ivy let out a frustrated sigh as she climbed off the bed and began pacing back and forth around the small room. Before she let her bitter words fly.

"What about the other day Harley?! When you had bruises on your neck at the tattoo parlour?"

Jack sat forward in his seat as he wanted to know himself what that had been about. Harley hung her head in shame, tears landing on the the corse hospital blanket. 

"He called to say he still had my teddy, you know Red the one that I’ve had for years, that’s slowly falling apart. When I showed up at his house he took me to the lounge room and he had it. Everything was fine. He was calm and polite. I was so close to getting it back Pam I was so close, but as I reached out to grab it from him he wrapped his hand around my neck. . ." Her voice broke at the end of the sentence and she looked up at her friend with pleading eyes, but Pam was furious.

"You risked yourself for a stupid teddy bear! Harley sometimes you really are an idiot! " Ivy’s voice echoed throughout the cramped room, making her sound even more intimidating.

And with that Harley was sobbing again.

"It was the one pop got me Pammy! How could I just leave it in his hands! He could keep everything else I owned aslong as I had that bear!" Her small fists shook as sobs racked her chest. 

Ivy pulled at her red locks as she snapped back with a voice cold as ice.  
"Better the teddy then you!" 

"That's enough." Jack’s dark voice stopped the discussion as both the girls turned to face him. Argument ripped from the air the only sound was Harley's sobs through out the room. 

He went to open his mouth to speak again when the nurse from before entered the room. Her eyes flew from the enraged Ivy to the angry Jack and finally to her sobbing patient. 

"Out the both of you! I don't need you both in here upsetting this poor girl! She's been through enough, visiting hours are over now anyway. You can both visit in the morning." 

Ivy stood first and lent down to hug Harley tightly. 

"I'm sorry petal, I didn't mean to upset you, I just .... care. I'll come and see you tomorrow afternoon okay? I've got to work tomorrow, but just shoot me a text if you need anything I brought your bag for you, everything you asked for is in it . Night flower." With that she placed a kiss to Harley's forehead, shot J one final look and stormed out the door. 

Letting out a grunt Jack started to stand, the nurses gaze never leaving his intimidating form. Reaching down he grabbed ahold of his helmet, before smiling down at Harley. She smiled back and reached her small hands up, a light blush covering her cheeks. Quickly dropping his helmet onto the seat he had vacated, Jack pulled Harley gently into his arms. She buried her button nose into his neck and breathed in his scent. He smelt like peppermint and petrol, she simply couldn't get enough. Jack kept her prisoner in his arms, he too was enjoying his counterparts scent. Harley smelt of a sweet mix of vanilla and bubblegum.

A soft cough interrupted their embrace and Jack pulled away for a second to shoot the nurse a dark glare. The older women took a step back at the look Jack gave her his eyes were flat and angry but quickly changed when he looked back at the blonde. 

"Bye kid." 

He pulled away reluctantly, sending her a small smile. The nurse hurried him out of the room. Leaving Harley alone with a goofy smile. 

•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

He couldn't sleep that night. He lay awake for hours. Sleep never came easy for Jack but tonight it was worse. The image of the the fragile girl smiling up at him from the hospital bed, which seemed to swallow her whole, haunted him every time he closed his eyes. Her bright blues when he hugged her and her intoxicating scent. Rolling over in his black silk sheets he checked the time his phone which read 2:00 AM. Letting out a frustrated groan he rolled back over, phone in hand. Opening up google he began to plan. Eyes lighting up at listing after listing. He was going to make her smile.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HI GUYS  
> Thank you all so much for your comments and support ! Sorry for posting a day late . . . I worked a nine hour shift yesterday and when I tried to proof read this chapter all the words seemed to mash together ! Thank you again for commenting on my previous QUESTIONNNNN I greatly appreciate it and will work with the suggestion, trust me this story will be a slow burn! 
> 
> Love always Heathen


	6. Chapter 6

When morning finally came Jack dragged himself out of the confines of his satin sheets. He had barley slept last night, sitting awake for hours to plan and the fact that he never slept much added to the mix. Pulling a black tank top over his head and neon green jeans upon his legs Jack trudged into the kitchen, turning on the coffee maker. Leaning against the cupboards he let out a sigh before he ran his tattooed hand through his unruly green locks. He smiled as he remembered what his plan for today was , but his smile left when he realised he was supposed to be working. Letting out a groan J closed his eyes. 

•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

The door to the tattoo parlour chimed as Jack walked in.

"Hey Joker! You all right man?"

The welcoming voice of Floyd greeted him a J smiled as he approached the counter.

"Yeah I'm right . . . . though I'll be better when you manage to reschedule all of my appointments today." Joker’s voice was low and held a threatening undertone.

Floyd's eyebrows crinkled together as he frowned.

"Why would ya wanna do that?"

J shot him a filthy look, causing Floyd to raise his arms in defence. 

"Fine fine I'll make it happen." 

"Good." With a glare J stormed into his design room grabbing a few things before he pushed past Boomer in the hallway and left the parlour to its own devices.

Climbing into his Ford Boss 302 mustang which was a deep red Jack headed down town, smile never leaving his face. As he pulled into the car park of the down town shopping centre Jack parked, receiving multiple jealous looks from the other shoppers. Stepping out he slicked his hair back , running a hand through it, he headed inside. J was used to the constant stares he got off people, the parents pulling their kids away, all because of his appearance. His bright hair and highly tattooed body was a beacon in the bland crowd. He simply didn’t have just a few tattoos he had many even ones on his face which seemed to be a sign of he’s-got-to-be-I’m-a-gang to the rest of the world. Rolling his eyes J headed to Starbucks first deciding he needed another coffee before he dealt with humanity. The people in the cue eyeballed him. All stuck up in suits and gelled back hair. Rolling his eyes yet again he checked his phone smiling as a text confirmed his order. When he finally got to the counter the girl behind it battered her eyelashes at him but he was to happy to notice.

"A name for your order?" Her voice was think and syrupy, not that it fooled J.

"Jack." His reply was blunt and bored.

"Jack ! What a cute name!" 

Scoffing he nodded and walked off. The ditsy girl at the counter twirled her black bangs around her finger. He waited patiently standing off to the side. 

"Jack!"

Pushing through the crowd he picked up his long black extra large. As he turned away the girl from the counter stopped him, yet again fluttering her eyelashes at him.

"Call me sometime."

Suppressing a growl Jack turned and marched off, rolling his eyes again when he noticed her number decorated his cup. 

As he rounded the corner he spotted his destination. 

Brooke's Bouquets in bold pink font shone on the shop front. Walking inside the man and woman behind the counter both peeked up. Before the man addressed Jack.

"Hi how can I help you?"

They both hid there looks of shock well, Jack looked nothing like their standard customers. He sauntered up to the counter placing an award winning smile on his face. 

"I think you can. I placed an order last night under Napier."

The pairs eyes bulged as they exchanged glances. 

"The $250 bouquet of red roses and the jumbo teddy bear?"

"That'd be the order." 

Nodding the man quickly rushed out to the back room. The women at the counter eyed Jack as he stood admiring the flowers. They didn't have many people who brought the expensive bouquets. They had the odd boyfriend buy a single rose or the husband buy a simple bunch but not many like this. 

The man retuned from the back room and placed the basket infront of Jack. The black wrapping with a big red bow to hold it all together. The display itself was 49 red roses and a single black one in the middle. J's grin reached his eyes and only got wider when the bear came out. It's fur a bright green with a golden bow around its neck, it was big and would nearly be as tall as Harley. 

"It's perfect." 

The couple at the counter smiled. The women reached under the counter and pulled out a golden pen before her sweet voice graced J’s ears. 

"Do you want to write anything on the card hon?"

Reaching forward Jack grabbed the golden pen and began to scribble words onto the small black card. Giving a nod he re-capped the pen and shoved the letter in the bunch. Carefully tucking the bear under his arm and balancing the flowers along side his coffee. He gave a final grin and left the store. 

Placing the flowers and bear carefully on the passengers seat J felt his heart start to hammer. He never cared much for people's opinions but he cared for Harley's. Pulling out he headed toward the giant gloomy palace.

•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

Entering the hospital Jack smile faulted as he thought about how horrible it must be staying here. Pushing the thoughts aside he tried to remember Harley’s room number, but couldn’t for the life of him. Groaning he approached the nurses station where he overheard Harley's name.

"Poor girl no family has so much as rang to see how she is and she's only had three visitors. A girl her age should be living her life not living in fear. "

Raising an eyebrow , Jack let out a cough which caused the nurses to acknowledge him. Plastering smiles on their faces one of the males spoke up. 

"Can I help you sir?"

Crinkling his nose at being called sir J replied.

"Yes I’m here to see Harleen Quinzel I was here the other day but I forgot the room number."

The man at the desk was a typical Ken Doll he showed all his perfect white teeth when he smiled.

"Ahh Miss Quinzel my favourite patient! She's in room 275."  
Grumbling J walked off. She was his favourite client not dickfaces favourite patient.

Stomping down the hall his bad mood lifted when he found the room he was looking for.

Room 275.

Letting out a breath Jack knocked gently on the door. When a confused voice answered.

"Come in ?"

Smiling at her cute little voice J pushed the door open. He was greeted by an excited squeal. Peaking his head up from behind the flowers he looked at her and his heart skipped a beat. 

She had changed out of her hospital gown and now sat perched upon her bed in a blue Stitch onesie, the hood falling around her shoulders. Her cheeks were flushed pink and her smile was so big that her eyes were crinkerling. She sat forward on her bed, only one day in hospital and she was looking better. Her tiny hands clapped together in pure glee, the sound slightly muffled by the long sleeves. Jack laughed as he handed her the giant teddy which she quickly pulled to her chest and squealed again, bouncing up and down causing the bed to shake. Placing the bouquet carefully on the table Jack went to sit in the hard chair beside her when a fragile hand reached out and grabbed his wrist. As Jack looked down at her, Harley blushed and looked away. 

"You can sit on here .. with me if you like... I don't take up much room... and I know how uncomfortable the hospital chairs are. "

He smiled at her shyness. Lacing his fingers with hers.

"Move over pixie."

Squealing again Harley wiggled over to make room for the lanky man. He handed her his coffee as he climbed onto the bed. Settling in beside her Jack pulled the blanket over both of them and turn his attention back to Harley, J noticed her smile was gone and she was staring intently at the cup as if it had said something to offend her. Grabbing her chin between his fingers lightly, he tilted her head to look at him. Her eyes held unshead tears and her bottom lip wobbled.

"Hey hey hey, what's this all about?" Jack’s voice was calm as he desperately tried to understand why she was upset. 

Handing his coffee back Harley looked away, fidgeting with her fingers.

"Sure you don't have someone else you'd rather be with right now." Her voice held a sad undertone.

Jack raised an eyebrow in confusion before his eyes settled on the phone number which appeared on the cup. Letting out an annoyed huff he took a final skull of the drink before he threw the cup into the near by waist bin.

"Harley...."

She sniffled still looking away. Putting an arm around her shoulders Jack brought her back so she was pressed against his side. 

"Now why would I want another client when you're my favourite one." His voice was light and playful as he tried to coax a smile from her.

Bringing her oversided sleeve up Harley wiped the tears from her eyes. 

"I don't mean a client Jack, if ya have someone why don't ya go spend time with them?" 

Shaking his head Jack smiled at the silly girl.

"Aww precious lil pumpkin , you know how annoying the girls at Starbucks are, it's nothing." 

The blush returned to her cheeks but she still looked away and continued to fidget with her fingers. She opened her mouth to talk but the Tv caught her attention. Her eyes widened and her mouth hung open as she snuggled into his side. The screen lit up with the Disney logo and he knew he had lost her to the childish joy of the movie but in that moment he didn't mind.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys !   
> Sorry my upload time table is a bit sketchy !   
> Enjoy !  
> ~ Heathen


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys !  
> I’m so sorry I haven’t updated in agessss I’ve had a hectic two weeks !
> 
> I might even upload another chapter today depends if I have time to edit!
> 
> THANK YOU ALL FOR THE SUPPORT AND COMMENT I LOVE IT XXXXX
> 
> ~Heathen

The pair sat in comfortable silence for hours. Jack’s arm holding the blonde to his chest as Harley clutched at his side. She'd sing along to the words as her eyes never left the bright colours. Every now and then the girl would wriggle into a more comfortable position, progressively squishing her small body more and more into her Dark Prince Charming. 

J realised now, this little creature really seemed to be a child, he wondered if it was because she never had a good childhood. Never experienced days on end filled with childish joy and Disney marathons. Jack held her a little closer at the thought. Harley’s blue eyes filtered from the screen for a second, as she glanced up at J with a puzzled expression. 

He simply smiled in return and squeezed her again earning a delighted squeal from the blushing dame. As they sat in their cocoon of blankets Jack’s eyes never left Harley’s face as she remained enchanted by the movies, he tried to store the way her expressions changed in his memory. The way her brow would knit together when the villains where on the screen, or the way her baby blues got brighter when the love interests shared kisses. A knock at the door caused Jack’s head to fly up at an ungodly speed as his arm tightened around Harley , he growled slightly as his girls tiered voice piked up. 

"Come in!"

The door opened and a tall man entered. His messy brown hair fell in front of his eyes and his denim jacket drowned his entire body. Ripped jeans and Nivarna t-shirt hung loose on his thin frame. Jack already didn’t like him.

"My dear how are ..."

The strangers sentence was cut short when he noticed the giggly girls intimidating snuggle-partner. Jack looked into the other mans eyes with a dark expression. The men shared a tense stare till Harley spoke up. 

"Hey Craney! Ya didn't need to come in a check up on lil old me. I'm nothing but a worker bee!" Harley giggled at her own joke seeming to not notice the tension. Her eyes flashed from the Tv to the man she called 'Craney'. 

"Of course my dear! We're friends aren't we ?" ‘Craney’s’ voice was sickeningly sweet as he flashed a smile at the girl seemly trying to ignore Jack altogether.

"Yeah of course Johnny ! Sorry I won't be able to work for a while."

The man she now called 'Johnny' looked shocked.

"No no no! Don't you worry my dear, not a problem at all ! You come back when you feel like it and not a moment sooner! If money is an issue don’t hesitate to talk to me about it okay. I just came to check up on you and give you this."

Seemingly out of thin air he produced a vinyl record which caused Harley to squeal and race to the end of the bed. J tensed at the sudden loss of contact and sat up straighter and leant forward so that he was closer to his little princess .

"Oh Johnny ! You're amazing !" Excitement and admiration was clear in her voice as Harley’s cheeks tinted themselves pink.

The man smiled and looked at his feet the same light blush coating his own cheeks but for a completely different reason to Harley’s. Jack scoffed in the back of his throat. What did this man have that he couldn't give Harley? The blonde in question wrapped her arms around Johnny giving him a quick hug before pulling back and kissing the record multiple times causing both men to wish they were that record. 

"I've been looking for this for months! How much do I owe ya?"

Raising his eyebrows Johnny shook his head before he replied. "Nothing at all dear , to see your smile is payment enough."

She smiled all teeth before crawling back over to Jack and eagerly wigged back into his embrace. J let out a breath as he pulled her in again, his arms encasing her small body. A look crossed Johnny's face, a look Jack recognised as jealousy but it quickly passed as the tall man smiled again at Harley.

"Well it's best I be heading off Harleen, text me if you need anything dear, anything at all."

"Thanks Craney!"

With a nod Johnny walked up and kissed Harley's knuckles before he left the room, which caused Jack's blood to boil, but he calmed quickly when Harley started talking excitedly to him. 

"I've been looking for this album of ages J ! Agesssssss!"

She handed the record to him eagerly so he could look at it. Taking it gently from her hands Jack studied the album. The Neighbourhood Wiped Out ! Was displayed on the front. Flipping it over he read over the song titles. Stopping on one in particular he smiled slyly. 

"Looks like a good album toots." 

Harley nodded enthusiastically snatching the album back clutching it to her chest. After a second she put it on the table beside her and dove on Jack surprising him. His arms wrapped around her in an instant.

"Thank you." She mumbled into his shirt. "Thank you for staying with me today."

He squeezed her tighter into his chest. 

"You're welcome doll." 

Carefully crawling off him Harley curled back into his arms, falling asleep shortly after.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys I apologise for not updating ! Last two months have been insane. Hope you all had a great Christmas and a safe start to the new year! To make up for my lack of updates here’s a fairly long / cute chapter!
> 
> ~Lou

The pair sat in comfortable silence for hours. Jack’s arm holding the blonde to his chest as Harley clutched at his side. She'd sing along to the words as her eyes never left the bright colours. Every now and then the girl would wriggle into a more comfortable position, progressively squishing her small body more and more into her Dark Prince Charming. J realised now, this little creature really seemed to be a child, he wondered if it was because she never had a good childhood. Never experienced days on end filled with childish joy and Disney marathons. Jack held her a little closer at the thought his own gaze hardening as he stared at the wall. Harley’s blue eyes filtered from the screen for a second, as she glanced up at J with a puzzled expression. He simply smiled in return and squeezed her again earning a delighted squeal from the blushing dame. As they sat in their cocoon of blankets Jack’s eyes never left Harley’s face as she remained enchanted by the movies, he tried to store the way her expressions changed in his memory. The way her brow would knit together when the villains where on the screen, or the way her baby blues got brighter when the love interests shared kisses. A knock at the door caused Jack’s head to fly up at an ungodly speed as his arm locked around Harley , he growled slightly as his girls tired voice piked up. 

"Come in!"

The door opened and a tall man entered. His messy brown hair fell in front of his eyes and his denim jacket drowned his entire body. Ripped jeans and Nivarna t-shirt hung loose on his thin frame. Jack already hated him.

"My dear how are ..."

The strangers sentence was cut short when he noticed the giggly girls intimidating snuggle-partner. Jack looked into the other mans eyes with a dark expression. The men shared a tense stare till Harley spoke up. 

"Hey Craney! Ya didn't need to come in a check up on lil old me. I'm nothing but a worker bee!" Harley giggled at her own joke seeming to not notice the tension. Her eyes flashed from the Tv to the man she called 'Craney'. 

"Of course my dear! We're friends aren't we ?" ‘Craney’s’ voice was sickeningly sweet as he flashed a smile at the girl seemly trying to ignore Jack altogether.

"Yeah of course Johnny ! Sorry I won't be able to work for a while."

The man she now called 'Johnny' looked shocked.

"No no no! Don't you worry my dear, not a problem at all ! You come back when you feel like it and not a moment sooner! If money is an issue don’t hesitate to talk to me about it okay. I just came to check up on you and give you this."

Seemingly out of thin air he produced a vinyl record which caused Harley to squeal and race to the end of the bed. J tensed at the sudden loss of contact and sat up straighter and leant forward so that he was closer to his little princess .

"Oh Johnny ! You're amazing !" Excitement and admiration was clear in her voice as Harley’s cheeks tinted themselves pink.

The man smiled and looked at his feet the same light blush coating his own cheeks but for a completely different reason to Harley’s. Jack scoffed in the back of his throat. What did this man have that he couldn't give Harley? The blonde in question wrapped her arms around Johnny giving him a quick hug before pulling back and kissing the record multiple times causing both men to wish they were that record. 

"I've been looking for this for months! How much do I owe ya?"

Raising his eyebrows Johnny shook his head before he replied. "Nothing at all dear , to see your smile is payment enough."

She smiled all teeth before crawling back over to Jack and eagerly wigged back into his embrace. J let out a breath as he pulled her in again, his arms encasing her small body. A look crossed Johnny's face, a look Jack recognised as jealousy but it quickly passed as the tall man smiled again at Harley.

"Well it's best I be heading off Harleen, text me if you need anything dear, anything at all."

"Thanks Craney!"

With a nod Johnny walked up and kissed Harley's knuckles before he left the room, which caused Jack's blood to boil, but he calmed quickly when Harley started talking excitedly to him. 

"I've been looking for this album of ages J ! Agesssssss!"

She handed the record to him eagerly so he could look at it. Taking it gently from her hands Jack studied the album. The Neighbourhood Wiped Out ! Was displayed on the front. Flipping it over he read over the song titles. Stopping on one in particular he smiled slyly. 

"Looks like a good album toots." 

Harley nodded enthusiastically snatching the album back clutching it to her chest. After a second she put it on the table beside her and dove on Jack surprising him. His arms wrapped around her in an instant.

"Thank you." She mumbled into his shirt. "Thank you for staying with me today."

He squeezed her tighter into his chest. 

"You're welcome doll." 

Carefully crawling off him Harley curled back into his arms, falling asleep shortly after. 

•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

They laid like that for hours. While she was sleeping Harley had rolled almost fully onto Jack. Not that he minded. Her head lay tucked in the crook of his neck and an arm and a leg lay across him. She kept mumbling things in her sleep and scrunching up her cute little button nose. He ran a hand absent minded through her hair. J smiled down at the sleepy princess but yet again wished they were in his bed. His daydreams were crushed when Ivy swung the door open. The look on her face was furious, as she opened her mouth to yell Jack raised a finger to his lips to silence her. His calmness enraged the red head as she pulled at her hair slightly as she approached the bed.

"We need to talk." Her voice came out as an angry whisper.

J rolled his eye but nodded. Carefully moving out from under Harley the blonde whimpered and reached out for him.

"Don't leave me .." She was still asleep but her words gripped at him. J grabbed the giant teddy and tucked it under her arms, causing the girl in question to snuggle closer and J felt envious of the bear. 

Following Ivy outside the room Jack stood with his arms crossed.

"What do you want pothead?" He sneered.

Ivy rolled her eyes and peeked in the room to make sure Harley was still asleep before she whispered.

"Ricky's been let off, they said there wasn't enough evidence but Harley can testify in court." 

Growling J snapped ."What?!"

Jack’s fingers crunched into fists as he used all his might to reframe from punching the wall. Leaning back he cracked his neck as he rolled it.

"What do you mean let off."

"He's back on the street, and I don't need you here playing pretend with Harleen! She doesn't need anymore liers in her life, anymore users! Okay! Don't play her Jack!"

J looked at Ivy with the same amount of anger he felt inside. He had started shaking at this point. Snapping an accusing finger up he gestured wildly at Ivy. 

"You think I'm not worried about her? You think this Ricky shit isn't angering the fuck out of me! She doesn't deserve any of the shit she's been through Ivy! And I don’t even know half of it!”

Jack was nearly shouting now. Ivy had taken a step back, she was surprised at his confession. Rubbing the bridge of her nose she sighed heavily.

"I don't know what to do. . . . He knows Harley's living with me. He won't hurt me but if he finds her ..." 

Pam's body shivered at the thought. Her eyes reached Jack's and they shared an understanding, a silent agreement to protect the blonde at all costs. 

"She could move in with me."

She raised an eyebrow at Jack.

"My apartments huge I have two spare rooms. She'd have her own bathroom and everything, and if Ricky ever rocked up I'd sort him out."

Ivy smiled sadly. Jack seemed to be being totally honest and really she'd love to see him smash Ricky's face in. Her smile faulted slightly. 

"That sounds all well and good Jack but she's a lot a work. She has regular nightmares and break downs. . . Its tiring but totally worth it to see her smile. She's a sweet kid but she really is that. A kid at heart and she needs to be looked after."

"Pam trust me this once, if anything major happens I'll call you straight away. I mean it."

Nodding Ivy peered in again to confirm Harley was still asleep. Pulling back she rubbed her arm anxiously. 

"You know she's not gonna come easy. She'll wanna pay for rent and stuff but her job pays awful, she could be so much more but Ricky put her down the entire time they were together. She never gets to spend her money on nice things she's always tryna pay her way."

Jack tensed again at the mention of Ricky, that prick really needed to be taught a lesson. He wanted to pull the girl into his arms and never let go, spoil her with gifts she deserved. A small cough alerted them both to Harley's presences. She stood in the door way of her room yawning as she rubbed her eyes. The Stitch onesie was massive compared to her small frame and the sleeves drowned her arms.

"Hey what are you two talkin about ?"


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Let’s face it I’m hopeless at updating , enjoy xx

Ivy shot Jack a glare before she pulled Harley quickly into her arms, smothering the blonde to her chest. Starting in a soothing voice Ivy began to try and reason with the other girl. 

"Now baby you've got to listen to me. Jack and I . . . . . we think it would be a good idea if you live with him for a while." 

Harley's face morphed into one of confusion as she looked between the pair. As her eyebrows crinkled together her expression changed yet again to one of hurt as she pushed away from her red haired friend.

"Wh.. what? What have I done to upset ya Pammy? What did I do wrong?" Her plump rosie bottom lip stuck out and she stood away from them looking hurt and small.

"Flower that's not it at all it's just... Ricky's out and I thought it'd be a good idea for you to stay somewhere he wouldn't know of. Just for a little while. Okay petal?"

The small girls eyes flew up in alarm, as a hand flew to her pale arm and began scratching. Leaving a trail of red lines which distorted the once creamy colour. She seemed to shrink in on herself as she looked around frantically. 

Jack rushed forwards without a care in the world of what the people around him and sunk to his knees infront of her. His hands reached up to carefully lace their fingers together as he stopped her from scratching. His eyes searched her face until Harley's eyes finally focused on him. Once he was sure he held her attention, he began to address the blonde with a soothing voice.

"Ricky isn't going to get anywhere near you okay. I won't let him. So how about when you can leave the hospital, we'll go to Ivy's and get all your stuff and you can come and live with me for a while, rent free, and that’s not negotiable. You'll have your own room and bathroom okay? I won't get in your way." His voice calmed the terrified girl as she began to cease shaking. 

Bright blue eyes focused on the ground as Harley quietly mumbled under her breath a single word.

"Tonight."

"What's that doll? My hearing isn’t incredible in my old age."

Harley smiled shyly up at J biting her lip are she fought to hide a smile from his joke, before she responded a little louder. 

"I get out of hospital tonight."

Jack grinned all teeth at her.

"Well then toots you wait here with Ivy and I'll go home and make sure my place is nice and clean, then tonight I'll pick you up and we'll get your stuff and settle you in. How's that sound?"

Blushing Harley nodded.

"Sounds great Jack."

Pulling her in against his chest Jack gave her a squeeze then pulled away reluctantly. 

"See ya tonight kiddo."

Standing up he patted Pam’s shoulder as he walked past the pair.

•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

Scramberling into his apartment Jack started to clean madly. He wasn't an overly messy person but he wanted to impress Harley.  
‘You’re growing soft Jackie boy’  
The thought ricochet around his head as J let out a low groan. Throwing all of his stuff into his room which had previously littered the lounge room J breathed a sigh of relief. Picking up his phone he texted Pam.

2:03pm  
What's Harley's favourite colours?

2:05pm  
She likes blues, pinks, black and reds why..?

2:06pm  
No reason.

 

Throwing his phone down on the plush black leather lounge J marched into the spare bedroom, smiling as he took in his blank canvas. 

•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

Around six o'clock Jack pulled back into the hospital parking, silently hoping he wouldn't be back anytime soon. He found Harley's room with ease, pushing the door open he heard his name being called seconds before he felt Harley’s frail body collide into his. Stumberling backwards, J quickly regained his balance as he held the little lady. 

"Thank you for this J..... It means a lot, you offering to look after me." 

Laughing lightly Jack kissed her golden hair earning a light squeal of delight from the young girl in his hold.

"C'mon let's get you out of this retched place." 

As Harley ran to get her overnight bag J smiled when he notice she was still in her onesie. She looked simply adorable in it. Picking up the flowers and the teddy bear with one hand he offered his other to Harley who eagerly link her fingers with his. The pair left the room with matching smiles, but J's fell when the Ken doll for the other day stepped out infront of them. 

"Miss Quinzel ! Leaving already?" 

His smile was bitterly fake when he looked at Jack. J sneered back but relaxed slightly when he felt Harley’s small figure pull closer to him. 

"Yeah Dan I am bye." 

Her tone was some what hesitant, which had Jack grimacing in his mind as the Ken dolls face faulted slightly. Reaching forward the nurse touched Harley’s shoulder, causing her to shudder. Jack felt the impact and pulled her a little closer.

"Can I give you my number Miss Quinzel? And we could get a coffee sometime?"

This time J actually growled in the back of his throat and was surprised when Harley giggled. 

"No thanks Dan, only person I wanna get coffee with is the man beside me. Thanks, bye." 

With that Harley walked off dragging J along, who turned for a split second to give Dan the finger before smiling back at his little minx.

The pair continued through out the hospital and down to the car park, J guiding Harley in the direction of his car. When they arrived J stepped to the side bowing at the waist.

"Your chariot mi'lady."

When he smiled up at Harley he noticed her mouth was hung open and her vibrant eyes had widened in disbelief. Her hand left her bags handle as she gestured wildly at the car.

"This ... this is your car?"

Chuckling Jack nodded. She looked like a kid in a candy store as she run her hand delicately over the cars exterior.

"I gotta say Mista J that's a pretty sweet ride."

J felt a shiver roll down his spine when she said his name like that. Mista J. Her thick Brooklyn accent coated his name like sweet honey. He moved forward and opened the door for her gesturing for her to get in. Squealing she climbed in and wriggled around sinking down into the plush interior. As she reached forward to trace the interior of the car, examining it wide eyed, Jack leaned across and clipped her seat belt in.

Shutting her door he walked across to the drivers side and slid in. Starting the car the engine let out a purr. Which had the blonde clapping in joy.


	10. 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I’m not dead !  
> Sorry everyone x

When they pulled into Ivy's apartment block the sun was setting. Yawning Harley climbed out, stretching as she headed up the stairs with Jack on her heels. When they reached flat 16 Harley knocked on the door and yawned deeply once again.

The door flung open to reveal Ivy who had also dawn a onesie, a green dinosaur with pink spots. There were tears in her eyes as she ushered them both inside. Once the door was locked she pulled Harley into her arms. Ivy’s voice hitched slightly as she mumbled into Harley’s hair.

"I'm gonna miss you chick." 

Harley's arms clutched at the red head as she whispered back.

"Well still see each other Red. It's not like I'm leaving forever, you should be happy you don't have to deal with me and my cartoons anymore." 

"I didn't mind the cartoons." 

Giving Harley one more squeeze, Pam gently pushed her towards her room, before turning back to J, he’d never seen such raw emotional in Pamela’s eyes.

"Please look after her. I know you haven't known her long, but .. I really hope this will be a good change for her.. having a man in her life who .. who doesn't hurt her."

Jack gave her a reassuring smile.

"I'll take care of her Pammy, from the first time you guys walked into my shop I haven't been able to stop worrying about her."

The soft foot steps of Harley followed by the sound of two suit cases dragging behind her stopped their discussion. As she pulled them up at the end of the hall she doubled back to her room and came back with a record player in her arms. J was stunned by the small amount.

"Where's the rest of ya stuff Harl?"

Giving a shy shrug she answered.

"This is all I have." 

Jack looked back to Ivy who simply nodded. Handing J the record player Harley embraced her friend one more time. 

"It'll be alright Red we'll get coffee tomorrow."

Nodding into Harley's hair Ivy whispered.

"I love you."

"I love you too."

••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

The ride to Jack's apartment was silent, only interrupted by the hum of the motor. He kept stealing looks at the blonde beside him. 

She sat with her knees pulled to her chest and her head resting upon them. She hadn't looked up the entire ride. As he pulled into the under ground parking J turned off the car with a sigh. Opening his door he walked around to open Harley's. The click of the door alerted her as she dragged herself out to the car pulling the flowers and teddy bear with her. Jack opened the boot and pulled out her two suit cases and record player. Setting them down he shut the boot locking the car. 

"C’mon sweetheart lets get you to bed."

Harley offered a sad smile as she followed him to the elevator. Entering a code and hitting the floor button. The ding came quickly as they forwarded out down a hallway with plush red carpet. The walls were cream with chandeliers ever couple of meters. Jack snuck a peek at Harley, she seemed to glow in the golden light, her eyes wide. Stopping at door 121 Jack swiped his key. The door opened to reveal a white marble kitchen, which in turn earned a gasp from Harley. 

"Home sweet home."

As they passed through the lounge room they continued down a hallway which hosted 6 doors. Pointing at one Jack stated.

"This is my room if you need anything you come here okay. This is my study , the bathroom, the laundry, the other guest room and finally your room. I ... I hope you like it kid."

Turning the handle J pushed the door open and turned on the light. He stepped into the room carefully placing her items down before turning to see her reaction. Harley's hand had flown up to cover her mouth as a sob left her lips , stepping more into the room. Her eyes were wide as she took it all in. 

The room featured all white walls except for one which was black and decorated entirely with fairy lights. The bed was placed in the centre of the black wall and was a white iron frame, covered by a thick pastel pink duvet with big plush pillows. A baby blue throw blanket was placed carefully on the end of the bed. Flickering her eyes across she spotted white iron desk which held multiple art supplies alongside a small baby blue lounge. 

Stepping carefully Harley moved into the centre of the room when she noticed two doors on the other wall. Pushing one open she entered walking wardrobe which held shelves upon shelves. The other door lead to the ensuite which was black tiles and red highlights. The towels, soaps, candles all red. In one corner stood a detached white claw foot bath. Walking back into the room she fell to her knees, Jack slid down beside her, brushing her hair behind her ear he began to sooth her.

"Hey, hey, hey what's all this about?"

Harley turned into his embrace climbing carefully into his lap. J sat there shocked for a moment back he quickly pulled her more securely into him. 

"I .. I've never had .. I've never had this much." 

Gently shhhsing her Jack rocked her back and forth. Her onesie made her extra snuggly as her arms circled his neck, her body moved to wrap her legs around his waist hanging off him like a koala. They sat like that for what felt like hours J rubbing her back as she buried into his shoulder. Soon J realised the dame had actually fallen asleep in his arms. 

Chuckling lightly Jack carefully stood up carrying her to her bed, frowning when he noticed how light she was. Pulling the blankets back he detached the girl from his body and gently tucked her in. Leaning down he kissed her forehead. Turning on his heel he flicked the fairy lights on, and walked quietly out the door.


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Suprise!

Jack awoke the next morning to the sweet smell of pancakes. He didn't think to much at first but suddenly sat upright. He hadn't had pancakes since his mother had been alive. The nights antics quickly filtered through his head as he recalled the young blonde who now lived with him. 

Smiling to himself Jack climbed out of bed and headed towards the kitchen. He stopped in his tracks when he laid eyes on the beautiful girl. Harley stood with her back to him in a bright pink oversized shirt which fell mid thigh and he could see the tiniest trace of lacy pyjama short peeking out from underneath it. Her hair was damp, pulled up in a messy bun. She stood on her tippy toes as she reached for the plates. Placing one beside her she loaded it up with perfectly cooked pancakes. Turning around she noticed Jack in the door way and smiled brightly. J swore the room got brighter with her smile. He moved into the room and pulled out a white stool at the black marble bench. Harley skipped over and placed the plate in front of him, spinning to grab the syrup and a cup of black coffee , just how Jack liked it. 

"Morning toots, how'd ya sleep?"

Harley twirled on the spot grabbing her own cup of coffee before she took a seat beside him and answering with a light blush,

"I've never slept so peacefully. I've never had a bed so comfortable or sheets so soft... thank you."

Between mouth fulls of food Jack replied.

"You're welcome doll."

Humming to herself Harley spun around on her chair, laughing occasionally. Jack raised an eyebrow at her.

"Aren't you gonna eat some to? These are the best bloody pancakes I've ever had!"

A shadow passed over her face, a demon in her mind but quickly passed as she shrugged. Looking away. 

"I'm not that hungry."

J went to reply but decided to let it slide this time. He didn't want to make her uncomfortable. 

"What are you up too today ? If your free you should come with me to work and I'll finish your tattoo."

He noticed how her eyes sparked, as she nodded eagerly. Jumping up she grabbed his empty plate and placed it into the dishwasher, skipping down the hall to her room. Leaving behind Jack, who's face held a goofy smile as he followed behind her. 

•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

The pair headed to the shop, music playing quietly over the radio. Jack was in his signature purple ripped jeans with a white tank top which read "I killed a guy and all I got was this shit shirt" beside him Harley sat in a white jumpsuit with black high tops which held pink laces. She bobbed her head along to the music till a certain song came on, the blonde could hardly contain her excitement. J smiled at her and turned the music up beaming when she began to sing along softly with a voice of beauty. 

"Never found out why you left him  
But this answer begs a question  
To blind to see tomorrow to broke to beg or borrow.  
Young and stupid,  
Left wide open,  
Hearts are wasted,  
Lives are broken."

Her pig tales swung back and forth as she pretended to smash the drums, arms swinging wildly which in turn earned a laugh from Jack. 

"One more point of contention  
I need some intervention  
Approaching failing tensions  
Betray my short attention span  
The distance, bridge the border  
Beg forgiveness, round the corner."

J took in the lyrics as the dame sang, her excitement must have been a sign the song meant something to her. 

"Every time I look for you  
The sun goes down  
And I stumble when this  
Whole thing runs aground  
I left another message  
You are never around  
But every time I look for you  
The sun goes down once more  
Will the last one out  
Please shut the door."

He cringed slightly at the chorus. He understood now. How many times had she looked for help in her parents, friends and they just hadn't understood. Hadn't seen something was wrong between her and Ricky. Maybe he was over thinking but he really thought music must mean something special to the girl. 

The song ended as they pulled into the shops car park. Harley jumped out and raced in leaving a laughing Jack on her tail. As he pushed open the door he heard Boomer yet again. 

"C’mon princess I promise it'll be worth your time. You need a knight in shinning armour to save you."

Jack was about to butt in and tell Boomer to go to hell when he heard a bitter laugh from Harley. 

"Oh Boomer I have a knight in shining armour already your are a retard in tin foil."

With a childish giggle she skipped out to the back room. 

Jack's cackles filled the shop as he made his presence known. Boomer paled as his boss entered. 

"Boomer old boy she got ya good." 

Strolling past Jack disappeared from sight. He found Harley already in the tattoo chair smiling up at him. 

She's so beautiful 

Jack just couldn't seem to shake the thought from his head as he sat next to the excited girl. She turned her head to the side looking away from her arm. Squealing with childish glee. 

"I don't wanna see it till it's finished Mista J!" 

The shiver rolled down his spine again as thoughts, unprofessional thoughts invaded his head. Switching the gun on he leaned down and placed a lingering kiss to her arm.

"Your wish is my command my dear."

•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

As J finished up he still couldn't get the thoughts from his head. He wanted Harley as his own. Wanted her to be his doll, his baby, his princess, his little girl, but he didn't want to rush her. Didn't want to scare her away. It was a big enough step that they were living together now, but he wanted her permanently in his life, in his room, in his bed. Pulled from his dreamlike ideas J notice Floyd had entered. 

"Hey man good ta see you're back again! Harley looking cute as always. Just letting ya know J ya have 4 more clients today. Also everyone at the parlours been invited to Penguin’s place for a mad party this weekend. Harley you can come to. I’m pretty sure Ivy's gonna be there too."

Giving the tattoo one final wipe Jack was satisfied, he looked up at Floyd and nodded. 

"Sounds good what'd ya think doll wanna go?" 

Shrugging Harley answered,  
"Yeah I guess if you and Ivy and Floyd'll be there why not." 

Cracking his back J let out a groan. 

"All done baby take a look."

Harley turned slowly to see the finished product, a breathless gasp left her lips. Her baby blues watered as she touch it delicately. Her hand raised to her mouth as her eyes flew to Jack's, filled with admiration and what J hoped was love. 

"It's perfect Jack , perfect. You're a miracle worker." 

Tears ran lightly down her face as she climbed out of the chair and onto his lap. Kissing his cheek she hugged him tightly. Her chest flush against his. Harley cried happy tears into J's neck, as he held her. The moment ended to quickly when Harley's phone started ringing. She pulled away reluctantly , smiling cheekily. Climbing off him she answered her phone.

"Hey pammy."  
"No there happy tears I promise."  
"Yeah I'll meet you at Starbucks now."  
"Love you too, bye."

Putting her phone away she gazed up at Jack.

"How much do I owe ya? My knight in shinning armour."

A lopsided smile worked its way onto his face.

"Your reaction was payment enough sweetheart. As long as you smile I'm a happy man."

Her eyes lit up and it was as if he had put the stars in the sky. Leaning forward she pressed another kiss to his cheek. Lingering there a moment longer. Pulling away she whispered a thank you and disappeared out the door. J stood dumbfounded as his hand sat gently upon the place she had kissed moments before. The feeling would be permanently engraved in his mind forever.


End file.
